There are many people who have backaches for one reason or another and in many cases if the spinal column should be stretched, pressure is released in the lumbar area and on related muscles and tendons. Continued use, preferably daily, of the present apparatus which accomplishes this function tends to relieve the soreness even when the apparatus is not in use.